The current investigation is a study of the effects of chronic brain stimulation on the initiation and progression of atherogenesis in conscious squirrel monkeys. In progress also, is an investigation on the effects of combined brain stimulation with other risk factors such as hypercholesterolemia and hypertension. The experiments are aimed at developing a model for the role of neuropsychological mechanisms in the pathogenesis of atherosclerotic disease in man. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Neural Factors in Atherogenesis: Experimental Studies. Gutstein, W.H., Parl, F. and Bjornson, L.K. Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 275:117-130, 1976.